The Red Wolf
by Urufu-chan
Summary: When Bella gets sent to Phoenix, a life she never knew she had unfolds before her, and she finds herself facing an enemy that is more dangerous than any vampire. Werewolf Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm Urufu-chan, and this idea has been bothering me for awhile now, so hopefully you'll like it. Though that might be hard considering my horribly suckish writting. :D Enjoy!**

**:: I don't own Twilight:**

* * *

The Red Wolf

It just hurt.

I could feel it, a hole in my chest, tearing away at everything I was and ever would be. I felt incomplete, I was incomplete without _him_. I don't know how I lived before _he_ came along; I don't know how I survived. He was my everything, but then he disappeared, he _left. _Me. He left me.

I wasn't good enough. I was never good enough. Maybe it was that thought that prevented me from completely devoting myself to him. I would do it in a heartbeat, give him anything and everything he wanted. My blood? Take it. My life? Go ahead. My soul? It's yours. I would give up _everything_ for him.

Would.

I always thought that I would somehow disappoint him, that I wouldn't satisfy his needs. I guess I was right all along. I wasn't good enough, I don't know what might have possessed me into thinking that it could've been, even for a moment. I was _never_ good enough.

Most of me was hurting, and hoping that this was all a bad dream and that I would wake up in his arms and everything would be fine. I knew that wouldn't happen, but how many times has that thought snaked into my dreams, only to dissipate once I awoke, a painful reminder of want I desired oh so badly. I wanted him to _want _me; I wanted him to _need_ me. I wanted him to feel what I felt, and see that the best thing he could've done for me was to stay by my side. I wanted him to show me love, even if it wasn't real.

While most of me yearned for him, some of me hated him. Some of me wanted him to pay for what he did, leading me on like that. I wanted him to suffer like I was suffering, but every time the thought crossed my mind there was a painful twinge in my chest, were my heart should have been, but was replaced by the accursed hole _he_ left in my chest when he pulled the knife out of my back.

My hands clenched tighter around the kitchen table unconsciously while a few tears escaped my eyes. They spattered silently against the hard wood, little pools of salty tasting water. Oh, what was I thinking? I love him too much to even consider him in pain. Despite that thought, I could feel a pull in the back of my head telling me to let go. I usually ignored the annoying pull, it was always telling me to let it be and move on, but how could I move on when it feels like the thought of him was the only thing keeping me tied to this world.

A slight wetness on my cheeks brought me out of my quite dreary musings, and I realized that I had stopped crying and that the leftover tears were gathering on my cheek because of the position my head was in. I quickly wiped the tears away lest Charlie saw them, but it was too late.

I felt someone staring at me and shyly looked up only to see it was indeed Charlie who was staring at me with such intensity. Poor Charlie, he looked like hell. His dark brown hair was dull and limp, purple bags under eyes that had lost their special sparkle they used to have. His muscles were tense and tight, especially around his neck and shoulders, where they were working overtime to keep the man upright in a somewhat proper position.

"Bella," he started in a tone I didn't like. It was that tone that people used when they were about to tell you something big. The same tone_ he_ used when he finally told me. I held my chest as a powerful rip erupted from it. Charlie raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing about it.

"What is it Dad?" I said quickly after my name left his mouth. It truthfully sounded like one word, almost said at the same time. There was a semi-awkward silence afterwards, the tension so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Charlie just stared at me for a bit, with those dull, sorrowful eyes, and I couldn't help it. I looked away. I think he was slightly hurt by the fact, but like before he said nothing.

"Bella I," I started at the sound of his voice in the silence, and looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He started well but chocked on his words, trying to find the right way to describe what he was saying. "I'm sending you to your mother in Phoenix."

My head whipped up to him, looking at him in disbelief. I searched his eyes for something, anything that would tell me he wasn't serious, but I found nothing. I shook my head slowly back and forth, mouth agape. His features were hard and strained, but he was one-hundred percent serious. I bit my lip and stood up from the table quickly, surprising him and myself at the same time as my chair skid from under me and screeched against the floor sharply.

"Y-you can't do that!" I shouted on the verge of tears. Charlie gave me a quick look of sympathy, and my face flushed in anger. I didn't need anyone's pity.

"Bella, you have to understand,"

"Understand what?" I shouted again, and this time Charlie's face flushed in anger, my like my own.

"You're a zombie, Bella! You're falling apart at the seams, and do you know how hard it is for me to sit by and not be able to do anything?" This statement shocked me; I felt all the blood that had rushed to my cheeks fade and go cold. I knew I was bad, but… "All you ever do is sit by and do everything the exact same way every day. You get up; you go to school, eat and go to bed. If you don't get have to go to school you stay in your bed all day, doing nothing and staring off into space. It's like you have no life left in you!" He was ranting now, but he had a point. I was like a zombie. It wasn't _like_ I had no life in me; I knew that I just plain didn't.

The hole in my chest had swallowed up what was left of me after he went away, and now I was just a shell. Charlie was right about everything he was saying, but I couldn't bring myself to admit it.

"If I hang out with my friends more will you let me stay?" I said in an incredibly small voice, not meeting his eyes. Usually this little guilt trap worked because he loved me, and he didn't want to lose me like he did my mom. But I was definitely not expecting his answer.

"Hell no." he had snapped out of his loud rant and said those two words so coldly I shivered. My eyes widened in surprise, and I looked up at him carefully, his jaw was set and eyes blood-shot. I swallowed thickly, trying to not grab at my chest where that whole was expanding in waves like laughter. It was laughing at me, laughing at my misfortune.

"What?" I breathed, so quietly I thought he didn't hear it at first. He looked like he was about to cry, but he strengthened his resolve and somehow managed in a steady voice,

"We've been talking about this for awhile now and you're going to spend some quality time with your mother, no Phil, no me, just her." He reached across the table at this point and took my hands into his. "Bella, you need to get through this. You're sick. Maybe your mother can help you, I don't know. Please Bella, just go with it." I hated how he was telling me what to do, who was he to know what I needed? I just needed _him_, and if I left I might never be able to see him again. What if he came back when I was gone? I pulled my hands out of his and backed away a little, still looking at the ground. As angry as I was at him, I don't think I would be able to bear the look in his eyes.

"You can't do this to me." I said in that small voice again, wrapping my arms around myself and trembling. "I'm an adult now, you can't force me."

"Okay then, think of it this way." he hunched over and looked me in the eyes, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. "Bella," he swallowed thickly, preparing himself for what he was going to say. I looked up at him for a second and swore I saw his eyes water. "Bella, you can't live with me right now."

I gasped at him, shocked to the core.

"You can't live with me right now, because I say so. I don't want you here right now, and your mother is going to be picking you up soon to take you to live with her." Tears streamed down my face, and suddenly felt horrible. Is this what I put him through last year when James was hunting me and I had to go to Phoenix?

"Y-you're kicking me o-out?" I stumbled over my words, while he hung his head. I pulled away from him violently, blinded by tears. I dashed up the stairs, ignoring his calls to come back and the telltale sounds of light sobbing. I nearly tripped on the last few steps, but luckily I was holding onto the railing, preventing me from getting a twisted ankle. I fumbled into the bathroom, knocking into the door frame and the walls a few times. Slamming the door behind me, I leaned against it heavily and tried to calm down. The sobbing sounds only grew louder in the small, echoing room, and that's when I realized that it was not Charlie who was sobbing, but me.

The door raked against my back as I slid down it slowly but harshly, wrapping my arms around myself again. It felt like I was truly torn up now, with the discovery that my own father couldn't handle me, tossing me to the side like _he_ did all those months ago. There was that pull again, but this time instead of tell me to let go, it told me that I brought this on myself. I refused to believe and accept that, but deep down I knew all too well that it was true.

After what felt like hours, I decided to get up. My legs were sore and stiff; all my muscles scrunched up like a wad of paper. It was excruciating, but I managed with some help from the counter. With a quick look in the mirror, I grew sick; _disgusted._

My skin looked pale and pasty, eyes sunken, puffy and red from crying. My plain brown hair was dirty, flat, and sticking to my forehead like glue. I reached up and brushed my pale purple lips with the tips of my finger, wincing when I felt how dry and cold they were. I could've passed as a vampire on Halloween, but instead of being beautiful and strong, I was ugly and weak, just like a zombie. Charlie wasn't kidding when he said that was what I'd become.

I bit down hard on my lip to keep from crying once I felt the back of my eyes tingle. Oh Charlie. I knew what I have been doing to him is wrong, but I couldn't help but still be angry at him. He had no right to tell me what to do or where to go. He was practically forcing me to go to Phoenix, and there was nothing I could do.

Charlie was kicking me out, and it wasn't like I could just move out and live off my own. I didn't have enough money for that, and by now I was probably on my way to being fired from my part time job at Newton's. I couldn't move in with anybody, I hadn't spoken to my friends in such a long time they probably had forgotten I existed. I couldn't count on Charlie to support me, because of the obvious. There was only Renee left, and even then she was the one taking me away in the first place. What good was being an adult if I couldn't even make my own decisions yet, let alone support myself?

I grit my teeth I frustration. Charlie left me no choice. I had to move back with Renee for a bit. Maybe I could change his mind? He did mention something about having sometime before she could pick me up. I would have to try to get him to let me stay, or maybe I could even talk to Renee about it, beg her to let me stay. She was always easier to sway than Charlie was.

I felt a little dirty thinking like that, using my own mother's gullibility against her, but I had too. I had to try. I _had_ to stay in Forks.

It was all I had left of him.

* * *

**So? How did you like it? It's short, I know but It's still the begining. Warning: It might be kinda slow but it'll pick up, I promise. Thanks, and PLEASE Review. I want to know if I captured Bella well enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter 2, Yay! Um, this starts with the dreaded "dream sequence" but bare with me here, it won't be like that for long, and the dream is important. I've noticed with this story that the more I think about it, the more it seems like I'm re-writting New Moon. **

**Thanks to my reviewers: YankeeGirlNJ, Kathy Hiester, Wicked Winter, meggie. **

**I appreciate the support.**

* * *

_There was a sharp click, then a loud gun shot. I felt it, the blood, pooling around me. The warm sticky substance was coating my bare body thickly, like a second skin. There was cold wind blowing around me, whispering in my ear dark laughter. I looked up, pain shooting up my neck as I struggled to see the thing next to me. A shiny revolver muzzle stared back at me, then I heard the deep words, "Die, Monster." _

_Light flashed all around me, and I saw myself in the meadow, next to my vampire love, Edward. He looked back and smiled at me, the same smile that always managed to dazzle me before wasn't having the same effect. It felt wrong, he felt wrong. I quickly pushed away from him and ran back into the forest, where as soon as I broke through the first few trees, it was nighttime, the full moon shining it's glow all around the small clearing I popped into. It was absolutely magical. Taking a few steps forward, I froze and turned around slowly, coming face-to-face with a pair of large, ominous yellow eyes. The creature sporting the eyes growled, and leaped at me, nothing but a flash of white fangs._

My heart was racing. I sat up in bed, gasping for air. It was all so… real. I hadn't realized I had screamed during the dream until Charlie came bursting through the door, obviously assuming the worst.

Even though he was the last person I wanted to see, I couldn't help but be slightly touched that even with what conspired yesterday, he still loved me. And he didn't want to see me go. But then again, I was still angry and hurt, and I definitely didn't want anything to do with him right now.

He looked at me with panicked and pained eyes, and truthfully I almost gave in, that incessant pull in my head telling me to let it go, but I couldn't. I looked away from him, not saying a word. He got the hint. He slowly stepped back out, and I could almost feel the hurt he was releasing in waves.

As soon as the door clicked shut I felt a sharp tear in the hole in my chest, and I grabbed it painfully, wondering why. Only as the pain subsided had I realized that I had just dreamt of _him_, and I hurt just like the other dreams. I felt like crying again, why did he have to haunt me even in my dreams? It was too much, just too much. I bowed my head over and clutched it tightly, trying to get the headache that washed over me a break, seeing as though it was probably caused by lack of food and stress. I couldn't help it if I was never hungry. If I was either hurting immensely or numb.

I really didn't want to get up at all, but as the scene between me and Charlie replayed in my head, a newfound determination grew inside of me. I needed to convince Charlie to let me stay, I needed to talk him into it. If that didn't work… I don't know what I'd do. Everything left I had of him was here, _he_ was here, in essence, and I wasn't going to let him go.

Stepping out of the warm bed and onto the floor, I flinched as my feet came in contact with the floor. It was cold, but I could manage. Hazily I worked my way around the room, grabbing everything I needed in order to take a hot bath, something I neglected yesterday when I needed it the most. I regretted going straight to bed, because now I felt grimy and cold.

In the shower was the only place I felt I could think. The hot water helped relax my overly-tense muscles while also help sooth me pounding head. The cold water I switched to after the hot water was to clear up my head a bit, so that I could think better. I leaned against the tile wall and sighed. This was too messed up. I couldn't think straight now matter what I tried. I was trying to concentrate on how to convince Charlie to agree with me, yet the constant numbing pain in my chest made it hard like always, plus the fact my mind kept wandering to the dream I had. Why did this have to be so damn hard? Eventually I turned the water off, unable to find solace in the shower.

As I walked down the stairs, partially focusing on my footing so I would fall, I suddenly remembered a certain long haired boy explaining it to me. "_You just have to focus Bella, walking down the stairs without hurting yourself is not that difficult."_ A rare smile passed across my lips as I thought of Jacob. The guy had been trying to help me, but I was usually too caught up in the pain to appreciate it. When I got to the bottom step I realized something. Wait a second, Jacob! That's it!

I semi-rushed into the living room, slowing down as I got closer to the kitchen. Charlie was there, looking as dead and disturbed as ever. The pull in my head reminded me that what he was doing was for the best, but I ignored it. Just like I came to the wonderful conclusion to ignore him too. His gaze shot over to me once, but turned away as I walked passed him without a second glance. It probably wasn't a good idea, but when I grabbed a coat off the rack in front of the front door, He called out to me, his voice hoarse. "Where are you going Bella?". I just stayed silent and walked out the door and towards my car. I felt little remorse for how I'd treated him, but he'll live. He was the one who didn't want me around anyways.

I started up the old engine, it spluttering to life as I turned the key. Leaning against the wheel for a moment, I tried to contract my stomach and chest, because for the first time in a while, I was going to see my good friend Jacob Black, and the hole in my chest was enlarging painfully. I missed Jake, though it was my fault because I had been the one neglecting him.

As I drove to La Push, I couldn't help but feel guilty again. The trees were still covered in a thin layer of frost from the January weather. It was nothing but a painful reminder of how long I have been in this depression. Even though I was still hurting, I needed to see Jake right away. He could help me win Charlie over, and he could possibly help me over time too. I didn't want to forget, I just wanted to be okay with it. I didn't want to hurt anymore.

When I pulled up to his house, I could see him bounding up to the front door. He swung the door open and stood there with a questioning look. He made no move to hug or greet me right away, at least not until I got out of my truck. I stood there; fiddling with the sleeves of my coat nervously, then I looked up to him and gave him a hesitant smile. That wild grin of his stretched across face as he took a few long strides towards me; picking me up and twirling me around while laughing. "Bella, I can't believe it's you!"

"Jake, I can't breathe." I croaked out as he unwrapped his large arms from around me and set me down. He looked sheepish and I couldn't help but smile again. Remind me why I wasn't spending more time around his boy?

"Sorry Bells, it's just been so long since I've actually gotten a good look at you. How have you been?"

"I-I well, it's no-nothing." I stumbled over my words as a little rip tugged at the hole, but I tried to fight it back, something I haven't done in awhile. If this plan was going to work, I had to make it seem like I was really happy, not just faking it like Charlie expected me to do. I looked over him again and gaped. "Jake, you got… buff. How did that happen?"

"Oh, I don't know you mean this?" He pulled a sleeve back and flexed his muscles while smirking and winking at me. It was funny, but I couldn't bring myself to laugh. I hadn't laughed in awhile now, and I was starting to believe I couldn't anymore. Even if that did sound extremely stupid, it was the truth. I pulled his sleeve back into place while reprimanding him.

"Jake, don't. It's freezing out here." I gave him a mock glare, something he just laughed at again. His hearty laugher warmed me up, making me feel a little bit happier. But now to get on with business. "Hey Jake are you busy?"

"Right now? I don't know Bells, I am a very busy man." He managed to say with a semi-straight face. I whacked his arm, which was not a good idea. I cradled my hand gently, glaring up at him. Again, he laughed. Why was everything I said or did around him somehow funny?

"No, I didn't mean now, and what do you mean 'busy'? You're an oversized rock-hard high-school student."

"Oh, sorry." He looked sheepish again, which I just sighed at.

"Listen, Charlie is sending me back to Phoenix soon…"

"Really? No! Why? When?"

"I'm not sure, but I was hoping you wanted to hang out a bit before I left?"

"Sure, of course I want too, but what brought on the sudden change?"

"You're a good friend of mine, and I've noticed that I haven't been spending that much time around your or any of my other friends." I was going to continue to apologize, but was stopped when Jake placed a hand over my mouth. He smiled down at me sadly.

"It's okay Bells, I know you've been hurting ever since the Cullen boy left-" he must have seen me violently start at the mention of _his_ last name, because he dropped the topic right there. "Anyways, I would love to hang out sometime, catch a movie or something?" I blinked at him a few times, then pried his hand off my mouth.

"That's cool, how about Saturday? You can invite anyone else who wants to come." His face fell a little at the mention of other people, but I tried to pretend I didn't notice. The boy was getting the idea that this was some sort of date, and I didn't want to give him that impression.

"Sure, I'll see who else wants to go." He replied with a little less enthusiasm, but then he patted my head tenderly. "Do you need anything else Bells?"

"No." I answered a little too fast, hence the raised eyebrow at said answer. "It's fine, I should be getting home, Dad will probably wonder where I went. Bye Jacob." I called as I marched quickly back to my old truck with my head down, feeling Jacob's steady gaze drilling holes into my back. When I slammed the door, I faintly heard his voice drift into the car.

"Bye Bells." I smiled and drove off, the further I got from the house the more my spirit damped. I suddenly felt horrible, guilt lining the ache in my chest. I felt a little sick, and the fact that once again the annoying pull was telling me what I was doing was wrong wasn't helping. I knew very well that this wasn't exactly the nicest thing to do, but I had to stay. I just had too. I could maybe be better friends with Jake this way too… I suppose.

The gravel crackled as I pulled up to my house again, seeking refuge in the warm building I called home. It wouldn't be my home for much longer though, considering what Charlie and I "discussed" the night before. The door clicked quietly into place as I entered the warm abode, feeling blood rush over my entire body in a second. No one was home, and I was partially glad for the fact, yet also partially hurt. I wanted to talk to somebody, but I could do that with Charlie, I wasn't comfortable enough. Maybe when Jake and I went to the movies I could talk to him a bit.

I eyed the phone as I dropped the keys onto the counter top, comtemplating on calling my mother. I didn't want to speak with her, because Charlie had mentioned both him and Renee had decided on sending me back, but maybe he was just bluffing it. I bit my lip and dialed the number slowly, each ring seeming minutes long rather than seconds. On the fourth and final ring I was just about to hang up when I heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello?" I swallowed thickly and answered slowly, unable to do or say anything else.

"Mom?"

"Bella? Bella! Is that you?"

"Who else would it be Mom?"

"Well- I… I guess you've heard." I didn't say anything at first, but when she called out my name again, I had to hold back a sob.

"Why?" I heard her sigh, a long, tired sound.

"It's for the best honey."

"How is it for the best? This isn't what I want!" I blurted out, trying to convince her otherwise. To my surprise, her voice took on a hard quality, something I've rarely heard due to her bubbly nature.

"Sometimes we don't always get what we want. It's important for you to come back Bella. Phil is going on a trip in about two weeks, but I won't be going with him. You and I are going to spend some time together okay?" I couldn't say anything back, I was just absolutely stunned. "We'll talk more later, Goodbye."

I hung up the phone before she got her last words out, and stood as still as a statue for a few moments. Each of them had said it was best for me, but I wasn't convinced. They were the ones who needed the convincing.

* * *

**Okay so, let me know how I did, I would love some more reviews, SO PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh, This is Chapter three, which by the way I'm not too happy about. Sorry if things seem... rushed. I didn't have as much time to dedicate to it this week. This Chapter finally has some Jared, but he hasn't shifted yet. Not in this story, nope! The next Chapter Bella will probably be heading off to Phoenix, oooh! So just bare with me, things will probably start picking up sooner or later...**

**Thanks to my reviewers: Maigu, Gothic Saku-chan, Wicked Winter, Beautiful-Liar13, meggie, FlyingHigh13, Kathy Hiester, YankeeGirlNJ, Kathrine**

* * *

Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

I had managed to avoid Charlie for most of the week, well, somewhat avoid. We lived in the same house; I could only not see him for so long. He had tried and failed on several accounts to speak to me, such as making small talk in the morning and at night. I attempted to re-kindle whatever friendship I had left with my friends from school, but they were all busy. The only one who picked up was Mike Newton, who immediately asked what I was doing this week. I told him about going to the movies and invited him, which he practically squealed "yes" too. I'm not exactly sure what is wrong with that boy, but the more company the better.

Today I was hanging out with Jake, step one in my "Charlie-I'm-not-a-zombie-please-let-me-stay-in-Forks-for-my-mental-heath" plan. Not a very good name, but names aren't that important right now. I heard that he was bringing someone along with him also, which is why I invited Mike in the first place. I dressed pretty casually; a simple white blouse and jeans ought to do the trick. This wasn't like a date or anything, in fact there were four people going, and unless Jacob brought a girl or was gay, there's no way it could be counted as a double date.

At the thought of dating again, my chest gave a painful twinge. Almost like a slap for betrayal. Was I betraying _him_ by going out with other men? No! That's ridiculous! I check myself over in the mirror and steeled my resolve.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are being utterly ridiculous. You will go out today, have fun, and try not to think of…_ him_.You need to look convincing for Charlie, and you also need to heal." I told myself in the mirror, feeling slightly foolish that I had just pep-talked myself into hanging out with guy-friends. Good thing no one was around to see that. Brushing my dull hair a few times, I set out, grabbing my keys from the bathroom countertop.

Surprisingly, I didn't trip on my way down, also noticing that Charlie had already left. I decided not to leave him a note, Billy will probably tell him if he asks. I grabbed my coat and twisted it in my hand nervously before heading out.

I met at the local cinema, ignoring the cold weather and pacing outside in front of the theatre. As everyone walked around me, bundled up with their companions, if suddenly felt a wave of loneness wash over me. I didn't have anyone to snuggle up with, even if _he _wasn't the best one to warm up with. The fact was that I didn't have anyone anymore, and that caused my chest to tear a little at the edges, but this time not so much for my old lover. The wind whipped around my face violently, causing me to dig my head further down into my turtleneck coat. I shut my eyes tightly and stood still for a second, when suddenly I heard a deep, masculine voice address me.

"Have you been waiting out here all this time?"

My eyes shot open to meet a pair of strikingly warm brown ones, staring at me with something between amusement, and concern. He was hunched over to my level, leaving the view behind him open to show a grinning Jake. I immediately flushed at the close proximity, backing up a little. The man before me stood up to his full height, towering over me. He had short cropped jet-black hair and smooth muscles that couldn't even be concealed with his coat. Overall he looked pretty friendly, yet somewhat aloof. I dumbly stared at him awhile before sticking my hand out.

"I'm Bella." He grinned slightly and grasped my hand in his, which by the way practically swallowed the pale thing.

"Jared." I blink a few times numbly, while Jake chuckled in the background. He walked up to me and wrapped me in a bear hug, slowly squeezing the life from me. I felt him open his mouth to most likely greet me, but instead a different, higher voice called out.

"Bella!" I Jacob nearly dropped me in surprise, setting me down gently. I looked over my shoulder and saw Mike running over to us, a pale scrawny arm extended in a wave. He rushed over to us and smiled at me, then turned to the other two and nodded in acknowledgment. I thought he looked pretty awkward doing such a pimp move, where the person just lifts their chin, and tilts it at the person. The other probably though he looked hilarious doing it, as Jake was biting his lip to keep from outwardly laughing, and Jared was grinning wildly.

"So what movie are we going to watch Bells?" Jake said, half-laughing. He stuck his hands in his pocket and leaned closer to me, to which I pulled away slightly and looked up at him.

"I'm not sure Jake, I mean; I guess it's up to you guys. I'll go with anything that's not to chick-flickey." I replied by scrunching up my face in disgust as I thought of watching a romance movie. They guys laughed, Jared's deep voice standing out to me. His laugh was hearty and rich, warming even.

"Well, let's get inside so we can choose, it's cold out here." Mike suggested, shuffling into the theatre quickly. The rest of us followed, not wanted to be left out in the cold. We decided on something pretty neutral, a regular action movie. We were going for a sick, gore movie, but apparently Mike didn't really enjoy those types of movies. Jacob joked it was because he wasn't man enough, but soon regretted it after he had seen he had made a life-long enemy out of Mike Newton. Mike wouldn't even look in his general direction.

The seats were pretty crowded, but we found a few seats in the bad of the theatre, our view mostly blocked by others, but I didn't mind, considering Mike was the only one into the movie. Jacob actually fell asleep within a few minutes into the first action scene.

I on the other hand, was extremely bored, letting my mind wander to Charlie, and what he thought of this, Renee and what she told me the other day, how she left no room for argument. It made me angry and frustrated how all of the sudden they started to control my life when they hadn't before. I admitted that maybe I wasn't exactly in the best position and state of mind, but I couldn't even think of a reason that they would force me to go back home.

I was brought out of my musings by that masculine voice whispering next to me. The warm breath tickled my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"This is so boring, isn't it?" I looked over and Jared who had a deadpanned expression on his face. He had his head propped up in his hands while his arm leaned against the chair next to him, gazing at me with dull eyes.

"Yeah it is." I replied shortly, as I didn't have much to say to him. In hopes of escaping my depressing thoughts, I decided to make small talk. "So, you're Jared, right? How do you know Jacob?"

"We go to the same school. I hang out with him sometimes, and he asked me if I wanted to come along. Well, you know; free movies." He finished with a sweet smile, so much unlike what _he_ used to smile, I found that pull in the back of my head tug happily, if that was even possible. I ignored it, again.

"Jake and I are good friends, and I'm moving back to Phoenix soon. I haven't been spending much time with him, so I decided to hang out some more before I go."

"Oh, really?" Jared said, his eyebrows furrowed. "That's too bad."

"Yeah. I suppose it is." I finished lamely, looking away.

We chatted throughout the movie after that, commenting on the horrible acting and multiple plot bunnies. It was extremely enjoyable, being there with Jared. Even though I had just met him, he was easy to be around, easy to talk to. I didn't really think of Charlie, or Phoenix or anything when I was talking with him, I just focused on whatever topic we were on. It felt good, not having a hole in your chest rip open every time someone touched a sore subject. Jared wasn't like that. He didn't know me very well, so I found myself unconsciously forgiving him whenever something he mentioned reminded me of something or _someone_.

After the movie, I noticed that Mike was bouncing around, immensely annoying Jacob, who had just woken up. Jake was rubbing his eyes groggily, muttering about stupid pale boys. Mike was rambling on about the movie and how awesome it was, but I tuned him out as soon as Jared spoke to me again.

"Well, even though the movie was crap," He rolled his eyes at this, "I still enjoyed myself." I looked up at him and gave him a friendly smile.

"Me too, I guess." He looked like he was thinking for a second, then he dug around in his pocket and pulled out a pen. He pulled off the cap with his teeth and grabbed some napkins from the concession stand nearby, scribbling something down on it while mumbling with the cap still in his mouth.

"Talking to you is fun Bella. It sucks that you have to move back to Phoenix." He straightened up at this point, re-capping the pen and folding the napkin. I took it, looking up at him curiously. "I have a feeling we should keep in touch. That's my e-mail. Send me a message sometime when you're down in Phoenix or bored." I couldn't do much but nod dumbly, a little shocked. "I added in Jacob's new e-mail too, in case you hadn't heard he got a new one." I relaxed a little at this; it was more like Jared was just trying to be friends.

"Thanks, I actually di-" I was cut off by a loud thump, and I turned to see Jacob holding Mike up by the collar against the wall. Jared immediately sprung into action, pulling Jake off the small stick boy.

"What's your problem Man?" Jared snapped, holding him by the shoulders. Jacob was fuming, his nostrils flared. Mike shrunk back further into the wall he was leaned against, trembling.

"Jake, are you okay?" I voiced worriedly, not really caring about Mike at this point. Jake shut his eyes and tried to calm down, but he wouldn't stop shaking. He looked down and stormed out of the cinema, each footstep like an earthquake. Mike had gotten back up and dusted himself off, fixing his shirt and glaring in the direction Jacob headed.

"What's his problem?" He said nastily, to which I just replied softly.

"I think you should go now Mike."

"What?" He began, but was cut off by a slight push from Jared.

"I'll show him out, you should talk to Jake." I nodded, retracing Jake's path. I found him sitting outside in the cold, leaning up against the building. I approached him cautiously, slowly sitting right next to him.

"Jake?" I whispered, and when he didn't answer I tried again. "Jake?" This time louder. He didn't look at me directly, but I knew he had heard me. He looked away and mumbled something I didn't quite catch. "Huh?" I said intelligently.

"I'm sorry." He looked up at me sadly. "I don't know what came over me." He looked so stricken, so innocent, like a lost puppy.

"It's okay Jacob, I'm not mad. A little surprised, but not mad. Just be sure it doesn't happen again. You could get in big trouble." I shoved him playfully, to which he chuckled softly.

"Thanks Bells."

"No problem. Now come on, let's get home."

Charlie still wasn't there when I got home, something I found peculiar. I looked over the white napkin in my hand again, reading the letters craved into it with ink over and over again. It had both Jared's and Jacob's e-mails neatly scrawled on it, and even though I had only known the guy for about a day, I was considering e-mailing him. It would be nice, I suppose, talking to someone different for a change. The incessant pull in my head made me feel like that wasn't the only reason I wanted to talk to him, but just like all the other times, I ignored it, snuggling up into my pillows further. My eyes drooped down, my vision blacking around the edges. For the first time in a while, my final thoughts were about someone other than _him._

* * *

**Eh, review, you know you want too... also, OC warning! I'm going to put an OC in the later chapters, but it'll only be like, two or three important ones, and I'll try to make them good, 'kay? I hated the way this chapter came out, let me know what you thought with a REVIEW!**


End file.
